fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad Masters
Vlad Masters || Vlad Plasmius The New Timeline “So you are going to be like Danny Phantom? The ghost kid that uses his powers for good?” Quote from Vlad Plasmius as he was fighting Carolyn Plasmius whom he would later fall in love with and eventually marry. History: Vlad Masters was originally a villain in the Danny Phantom series and was Danny's main arch nemesis. This is the original cannon timeline prior to the events leading to the new timeline in the fanfic 'Crossing Over'. Vlad attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison alongside his best friend Jack Fenton and then love interest Maddie. Vlad's friendship nearly ended with Jack ended when a prototype ghost portal they had built overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy. In this new timeline Vlad only spends days rather than years in the hospital as he encounters Carolyn Maddie Wells who was pulled through the portal accident that infected him with ecto acne. Vlad Masters was healed using tech that Carolyn carried with her known as a dermal rejuvenator. Although being healed from the ecto acne his DNA was fused with ectoplasm him to become a half-ghost and giving him ghostly powers. Although Carolyn encouraged to use his powers honestly, he was overwhelmed with temptation to 'bend the rules' on rare occasion. He once overshadowed a former businessman who was his dad's partner. The businessman robbed the family business after Vlad lost his father and sister in a car accident. In revenge, Vlad overshadowed him and stole back the company that rightfully belonged to the Masters family. Although Vlad and Jack's friendship was shakey even before the lab accident, there was a rift in their friendship where Vlad believed that Jack was stealing his ideas for ghost inventions and Jack also believed the same. This rift was the result of a ghost meddling with both Jack and Vlad to tear them apart. Their friendship however ultimately survived despite this however Vlad never revealed to Jack that he was Vlad Plasmius and had done numerous pranks on Jack as Plasmius. He later married Carolyn Masters who is identical to Maddie Fenton even at the atomic level. She is basically a 'Maddie' from another reality who was also infected with ecto acne and became a half-ghost looking similar to Vlad. Despite Vlad's tendencies to be selfish from time to time, Carolyn has an unusually deep love for Vlad and helps him to overcome much of the narcissim he learned early in life. They eventually have a son around the same time as Jack and Maddie, named Nathaniel Masters. Nathaniel is almost identical to Danny Fenton except Nathaniel has his father's chin. Through honest means, Vlad eventually obtained Mastersoft and VladCo(which would eventually buy out Axion Labs later on)5 and has been featured in a number of magazines (Fortunate Magazine named him "Man of the Year" in 1997). College Reunion Vlad hosts a college reunion. His new motivation is more altruistic in that he sees Danny is failing at many of his classes and feels he would do better if tutored under the Masters family. He as of yet does not know that Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom. Although Vlad as Plasmius has had to fight Danny (for example when Vlad feels he is 'entitled' to the Infini-Map), he really does not see Danny as an arch nemesis but rather a ghost boy who is misguided in what he views as right and wrong. When he discovers Danny changing into Danny Phantom, he sees it as an opportunity to mentor him and train him to become a stronger ghost fighter even though he anticipates that Danny will fight him from time to time. When he does introduce himself as Vlad Plasmius, he explains how he tries to use his ghost powers for the 'greater good' and that Danny is misguided. Danny disagrees with this but there is no batlle as Vlad makes a counter offer to Danny to 'prove him wrong' and train under him. Danny eventually agrees to train but with the understanding that Vlad will not ask him to do anything that he feels is morally questionable and Vlad accepts that he may fight with Danny from time to time. Vlad sees this rather as an opportunity as he considers this part of Danny's training. Danny also meets Vlad's wife, Carolyn Plasmius who lets Danny know that she has to fight her husband from time to time as well. This puzzles Danny and he asks her how she can remained married to Vlad despite such disagreements. She has a very unique love for Vlad despite his flaws and their love for each other overrides any of the occasional irreconciable differences they may have. Because of the changed timeline, the prior events of the Phantom Planet Disasteroid no longer happened however the memories of the former timeline are still recalled by the Fenton and Masters family due to a creature that exists out of spacetime known as a Time Wrangler. More updates to this Wiki are pending. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Danny Phantom Fanfic